


Unexpected Preference

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>8. Grass<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Harry, </i>Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Preference

Harry plucked at the cool grass as he waited for Snape to arrive. He hadn't any reason to call a meeting tonight, but it was his birthday, and he didn't want to be alone all night.

The grass made a soft squish as Snape approached, and Harry held his breath.

"I've found Hufflepuff's cup." Harry let the air out of his lungs with a slight whoosh as Snape sat next to him.

"Today's my birthday, ya know."

"I did not know that." Snape replied, never raising his gaze from the lake.

Harry turned back to the lake. _Happy birthday, Harry._


End file.
